


Ghoulish

by Dubbrubz



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Ghost!Nate, M/M, Nate is a total flirt and tease, Supernatural junk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubbrubz/pseuds/Dubbrubz
Summary: Matt decides to take a break from his hectic life, only to realize for the next three months his roommate isn't necessarily human.





	

Matt sighed softly, running a hand through his hair. Finally, he was able to escape his hectic life and take a break. The little house in the countryside he had rented for a few months would play as his vacation home. He didn't mind the silence; if anything, it would be peaceful, allowing him to relax. He carried his suitcases inside, dropping them onto the hardwood of the large bedroom with a thud, stretching before he began unpacking. His channel had been blowing up heavily on YouTube, leaving him no time to himself. His stress had led to lack of sleep and very bad headaches, and once he'd told Bret this, he imminently forced Matt to take a break from making theories and videos.

He then padded into the kitchen, gazing out the window. The countryside was beautiful; rolling green hills stretching as far as the eye would see, pine trees bordering the property, as well as purple, blue and white wildflowers dotting over the land. The sun was just beginning to set, casting a beautiful golden glow over everything. The brunette smiled softly, sighing as he leaned against the sink, watching the sun dip lower and lower against the horizon. Living in the city, he almost forgot how beautiful the country was. He cooked himself a light meal, silently thanking the landlord of stocking up on food for him before climbing into bed around ten or so, which was impressive for him, seeing he normally didn't crash until three in the morning. The bed was comfortable, making him almost feel like sleeping on a cloud, dark blue and green covers swallowing him. In no time, he was out cold, snoring softly as he slept.

But, it seemed he wasn't the only one occupying the country home. Around three that morning, a figure enveloped in a soft blue glow could be found in the kitchen, humming as he went through the cabinets. It wasn't uncommon for food to magically appear in the house, seeing the landlord was constantly running grocery trips, and the poltergeist was thankful for this, seeing he was usually starving. He found an apple, snatching it down and munching on it as he floated through his old home, humming softly to himself. However, what he didn't realize is that he wasn't alone. Matt had stumbled out of bed to use the bathroom at about the same time the ghost floated down the hall, munching on the apple. The two froze at the sight of each other, Matt trying to figure out if what he was seeing was real and the ghoul trying to figure out who the hell was in his old home.

Finally, after a few moments of awkward silence, Matt softly called out, "H-Hello?"

The ghost frowned, swallowing the mouthful of apple. "You can see me?"

The brunette blinked. What kind of question was that? "Uh... I mean, I guess so?" He ran a hand through his messy hair, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Who're you...?"

The ghost raised an eyebrow, noticing how this guy seemed half awake. "Uh, Nate. Nice to meet you." Matt nodded.

"Matt, and likewise." He gestured to Nate, how he was floating a few inches off the floor and how he was glowing a soft blue. "So... Er, you're...?"

"Dead? Yeah, why?" Matt shook his head.

"U-Uh, no reason, no reason." The ghost chuckled, teleporting over to Matt and floating around him, smirking.

"Scared or somethin'?~"

"Depends..." Matt furrowed his brows, spinning around in his spot to follow the ghost's movements. "You gonna possess me or something?"

Nate laughed, shaking his head. "Sorry, friend. I wouldn't take that kind of energy out on you."

Matt scoffed. "You offend me, sir."

Nate pretended to pout, arms crossed over his chest. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that people didn't like me." He chuckled, rolling his eyes.

Matt huffed. "Fuck you."

"Oh, someone's gettin' vicious. Did I wake the king up from his beauty sleep?"

Matt was really starting to hate this guy. He was cocky and too quick to respond . "Why don't you just go back to hell?"

The poltergeist shrugged. "The screams of the damned and the burning brimstone were getting a bit too boring for my taste." The brunette scoffed, pushing his way past the ghost into the bathroom. Was this seriously going to be the next three months? Trapped in an isolated house in the country with the world's most annoying ghost. So much for a vacation and some alone time. He splashed some water on his face and sighed, looking up into the mirror. Goddammit. He became lost in thought, wondering if it was too soon to call Bret and tell him he was coming home. He yelped and jumped back, however, when Nate's upper body poked through the mirror, eyebrow raised with a bored expression painted on his face. "Done checking your hair and doing your make-up, your highness?"

"What the fuck?!" Matt snapped. "Dude, get the fuck out of my bathroom!"

The ghost sneered. "Excuse me, but this is my bathroom as much as it's yours. This was my fucking house in the first place." The brunette blinked, staring at Nate.

"Wait, this was your house?" The poltergeist rolled his eyes.

"No fucking shit, stupid. I wouldn't be tied to this place if it wasn't mine." Matt stepped forward a few steps. From what he could recall reading on the internet, ghosts were usually tied to the places they died in or around.

"Did you die here?" The ghost fell silent, looking off to the side.

His only response after a few minuets was, "What's it to ya?" The brunette frowned.

"Nate..." Nate huffed and disappeared from view, leaving Matt alone once more. He sighed and shook his head, deciding to go back to bed. This had to be some really strange and fucked up dream. When he woke the next morning, the house would be silent, saved for the chirping birds flitting outside his window. He smiled softly, feeling rested after months of his shitty sleep schedule. He pushed himself out of bed, humming as he got dressed and made himself some food.

He then went for a nice stroll through the countryside, smiling to himself. This was the break he needed. His day would be uneventful, and so would the next three or so days after that one. He began to think that his encounter with Nate was actually a dream until the fourth night in of his stay. He'd stayed up later, reading a decently good book when he began to hear what sounded like singing coming from the outside window. Odd... He carefully bookmarked his page and set the book down on the coffee table. He padded to the window and peaked out, catching view of a soft blue glow emanating from the hammock outside. He grabbed a sweatshirt, pulling it over his Brain Games shirt before slipping outside. He was quiet as he crept over to the source of the blue glow and the singing, peering down at the figure. It was Nate, his raven hair silver tipped, his eyes closed with a look of content on his face. He seemed oblivious to Matt, giving the brunette the chance to really take in his appearance. He wore a gray hoodie and ripped skinny jeans, a pair of headphones draped around his neck.

Finally, after a minuet or so, Matt cleared his throat, making Nate crack an eye open, eyebrow raised. "It's rude to stare, your highness." The brunette's cheeks turned bright red. Nate had known he was there the entire time?

"S-Sorry, I just heard you singing. Y-your voice sounds nice..."

The poltergeist blushed bright blue, his eyes widening. "What...?"

The brunette shrugged, looking off to the side as he scratched the back of his neck, his own bright pink blush spreading over his cheeks. "I-I mean, it does." He muttered, scuffing his shoe against the ground.

The ghost sat up, chuckling weakly. "You suck at flirting, king." He teased, attempting to cover his embarrassment. It worked, leaving Matt to turn bright red, arms crossed over his chest.

"I-I'm not flirting! I w-was just giving you a-a compliment!" Nate laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh my God, it's not hard to get you to blush, is it?"

"Oh, fuck you." The ghost pushed himself up, floating around Matt.

"You know you want to~" The brunette huffed, pulling his hood over his head, covering his face.

"Shut up!" The ghost flipped over on his back, hands laced behind his head, looking up at the night sky.

"Sorry, I love bugging the hell out of you." Matt peaked out from under his hood, gazing down at the poltergeist hovering in front of him. Behind the cocky and sarcastic remarks, he could see he was hiding something.

"Nate... What you said the other day, about how this was your old house."

Nate peered over at him. "What's it to ya?" He snapped, glowing cyan eyes narrowed.

Matt put his hands up. "Hey, I just wanna talk. You never answered me, though. Did you die here?" The ghost was silent for several minuets before nodding, sighing softly.

"Yeah, yeah I did." The brunette sat on the hammock, frowning.

"Do you mind me asking how?" The raven haired male sighed, sitting up and turning to face Matt. He crossed his legs, his chin resting in his hands, his elbows pressed to his knees.

"Why do you care?" The brunette smiled gently.

"Because you look like you need someone to talk to." The poltergeist smiled weakly, looking down at the ground under him.

"I... Killed myself here." Matt gasped softly.

"W-What?"

"You heard me. Stop acting like it's such a huge shock."

"But... Why?" The ghost scratched the back of his neck, sighing.

"Well... I was forgotten by so many people, no one seemed to care. So, I thought what was the point of even living here?" The brunette frowned.

"So many people? Who forgot you?"

"My fans... My friends. Hell, my own family forgot I fucking existed." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "So, I took the cowards way out and hung myself on the back patio. It wasn't until two months later my landlord found me, and that was only because I hadn't paid rent and he was coming to evict me."

"Oh, Nate. You poor thing..." He reached out to rest his hand on Nate's shoulder, surprised when his hand didn't sink through his seemingly transparent form, instead resting against his icy figure. "You've been alone all this time, haven't you? You hide behind your sarcasm to keep your true feelings from being discovered."

The poltergeist laughed harshly at Matt's statement, running a hand through his hair. "You a fucking therapist or somethin'?" Matt shook his head with a small smile on his face.

"You can't deny it, Nate. I've figured you out."

"Alright, fine. You're right. You want a damn parade thrown in your honor?"

The brunette rolled his eyes. "I'm going to ignore that and offer you a proposition. What if I moved into this place and gave you someone to bother all the time?" The ghost blinked, gazing at Matt with a look of confusion.

"You want to move in here?"

Matt shrugged. "It's beautiful here. And, I wouldn't mind having the company while I'm out here, even though I have the feeling you're going to use you being a ghost to your advantage to scare the shit out of me."

"Damn, you can read me like a fuckin' book, can't ya?~" Matt smiled, Nate smirking back.

"I'll call the landlord tomorrow morning and speak to him about renting this place out to me on full lease." The ghost nodded.

"By the way," He piped up as Matt turned to go back inside, "You don't look half bad, Matty~ Got a pretty nice ass on ya, too." Matt's eyes widened and he spun around to face the ghost, but he was already gone, nothing but a chime of musical laughter swirling in the wind.


End file.
